


Satisfaction

by Sazula



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay says he knows how to keep a woman satisfied. You ask him to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

How had this all started?

Well, alcohol had been involved. A _lot_ of alcohol. You felt could have opened a bar with what you alone had drunk, never mind what Clay had done away with himself.

The flowing drinks had led to lowered inhibitions, and somehow you'd ended up in a conversation about your sex life…

Oh.

 _Now_ you remembered.

You'd mentioned that your last relationship had left you ‘disappointed’. Clay had then started bragging about how well could satisfy a woman (“You'd never have been disappointed with me!”), a claim you had obviously challenged (“Oh yeah? Prove it, Kaczmarek. Tell me how you'd keep me happy.”). His explicit and detailed descriptions had you both squirming in your seats and, honestly, you couldn't remember who grabbed whose hand first to dash away to somewhere more private.

You had both ended up in Clay’s bedroom. A small lamp in the corner was casting the whole room in a soft, amber glow. Clay was pressed against you, his mouth moving against yours hungrily in a searing kiss. His hands were resting on your hips, gently pushing you against the wall mirror you were leaning on.

Your arms were wrapped around his neck as you kissed him back eagerly, rubbing yourself along his hard body.

“Enjoying yourself so far?” Clay pulled away slightly to speak, his voice deep and husky. You made a small noise in the back of your throat in response, your mind too clouded with lust and the pleasurable sensation of him against you to be able to form anything else.

He chuckled lowly. “I think you are. This is probably the first time you've been unable to make some sort of smart comment.”

You frowned, a little put out by him stopping. “Was that it? A little anti-climactic, I must say. What happened to making me scream?”

“Ah, there's that smart mouth I know so well,” Clay sassed before giving you a cocky grin. “I've barely even started. You'll be screaming my name before the night is over.”

He moved you away from the mirror, stopping after taking only a few steps and turning you in his arms so you were facing your reflection. He pulled you flush against him and trapped your arms to your sides as best as he could. His hand snaked down past the waistband of your jeans and into your underwear, moaning as his long fingers slipped between your folds. “Fuck, you're already so wet.”

You whimpered as his skilled digits slid up and down, spreading your wetness across your clit. His other hand came up to your neck, wrapping lightly around your throat so you were forced to keep your head upright.

“I want you to keep your eyes on your reflection as I fuck you with my fingers.” Clay's voice was a harsh whisper. “Don’t even think about closing your eyes.”

Your hips thrust forward, desperate for him to follow through on his promise and bury his fingers into your cunt. You moaned softly at the sight of Clay's hand moving beneath your clothing.

“You like watching yourself?” Clay purred, his fingers continuing to rub your clit. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes,” you gasped.

Clay gave another smirk. “You're so fucking wet.” Clay's fingers were now circling your entrance teasingly, never quite entering you. You tried to bite back a growl of frustration but failed. Clay chuckled darkly, his grip on your throat increasing just a fraction.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, a teasing note to his voice as his fingers continued to move. “Is there something you want me to do?”

“You know full well what I want, Kaczmarek,” you whined. “Stop fucking teasing me, or are you just all talk?” You smiled smugly to yourself as Clay’s fingers stopped, your words clearly having an effect. Your smile was soon replaced by a sharp gasp of pleasure as Clay abruptly thrust two fingers inside your moist heat. He withdrew them just as quickly.

“I _always_ follow up on my threats,” he hissed in your ear. “Do you want me to do that again?”

You nodded, your movement somewhat restricted by his hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?” he murmured. “You’ll have to speak up.”

“Yes. Do it again,” you pleaded.

He didn’t move. “Do what again?” he asked innocently. “I can’t do ‘it’ again if I don’t know what ‘it’ is?”

You choked back a frustrated sob. _Who knew he could be such a kinky bastard?_  In any other circumstances you’d tell him to piss off but the fact was you were more turned on than you’d ever been, Clay’s skilled fingers and the sight of yourself in a way you'd never even seen before setting all of your senses on fire. You would beg if you had to, and you would beg for as long as Clay would demand.

“Please, Clay. I want you to fuck me with your fingers. Please,” you begged. You felt his breath huff out onto your cheek, his lips curving into a grin.

“That’s my good girl,” he sighed, obviously pleased with you. “Should I do as you've so nicely asked? Shall I make you cum and make you watch yourself when you do?”

“Clay, please,” you whimpered, dying for him to do _something_ to relieve the growing ache between your legs.

You once again gasped sharply as Clay returned his fingers to your cunt, sliding them inside you up to his knuckles. He thrust them in and out, slowly at first, the heel of his hand jutting against your swollen clit, sending ripples of electricity across your whole body. You fought to keep your eyes open and on your reflection as Clay’s hand moved faster, his fingers slipping in and out of you easily as your juices ran down his hand. You were moaning Clay’s name loudly and unashamedly, the sound echoing throughout the bedroom.

“ _Fuck_. That’s it, cum for me. Keep your eyes on yourself and cum for me,” Clay rasped before biting down on your neck. You cried out loudly as your orgasm pulsed through you, triggered by the sensation of Clay’s teeth sinking into you. You watched your own reaction, amazed at how your face completely changed as you fell over the edge, at how your pupils dilated to such a size that your irises almost disappeared.

If it wasn’t for Clay holding you up, you were certain you’d have collapsed to the floor in a post-orgasmic haze. You felt boneless, more sated than you had in months, but you knew there was more to come.

“Good girl,” Clay crooned, soothing the mark he’d created on your neck with his tongue. “You did well.” His voice was gentler than it had been earlier as he removed his fingers from your cunt, turning you in his arms so you could watch him bring them up to his mouth to suck them clean.

“You taste so good,” he whispered before pressing his lips to yours, pushing his tongue into your mouth to tangle with your own. You kissed him back fervently whilst rubbing your body wantonly against his, already eager for more.

Your fingers trailed over to the buttons on his shirt, pulling them open to gradually reveal his toned chest. Clay spent a lot of his time training and it certainly showed, his muscles clearly defined, a faint dusting of blond hair across them. A hum of approval sounded from your throat as your hands came into contact with him, skimming them upwards to his shoulders and sliding his shirt down his arms and onto the floor. Clay caught your hands with his own and entwined your fingers with his, never breaking away from the kiss as he walked you both towards the bed. He sat down on the mattress, tugging you with him so you were straddling his lap. You rolled your hips into his, causing him to buck upwards, his hard cock pressing against your centre through the layers of clothing that separated you. He growled into your mouth, tearing his lips from yours.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” he breathed, curling his hands around the hem of your shirt and pulling it upwards. You raised your arms to aid with the removal of the offending garment, shivering slightly at the cool air of the bedroom against your bare skin. Clay tossed your shirt to the floor before moving to unbutton your jeans, peppering kisses along your chest as he pushed them down as far as he could. You stood up to peel them off and he rested back on his hands to admire you.

“Damn, if I’d known you were hiding _this_ under your clothes, I’d have made a move much sooner,” he confessed.

You felt yourself blushing at his lustful gaze, unconsciously crossing your arms over yourself as you looked at your feet.

“Hey.” You looked up at Clay as he leaned forward to gently uncross your arms, drawing you towards him again and fixing his eyes on your own. “Don’t you dare hide yourself from me. You’re beautiful.”

His stare was so intense you had to fight the urge to look away again. What had started as a bit of drunken fun was suddenly taking a turn in an altogether different direction, one you were actually quite pleased about.

Clay brought your attention back to him and out of your thoughts with his hands on your your arse, pulling you back onto his lap to give you a slow, passionate kiss. You ran your fingers through his hair as your tongues danced together. He gave your arse a quick squeeze before sliding his hands up across your back to your bra, intending to free your breasts from their confines. The clasp was undone quickly and it was soon discarded to the floor with the rest of your shed clothing. Clay trailed sloppy kisses away from your mouth and down to your neck as he cupped your breasts in his hands, rolling your hard nipples between his fingers. The action had you squirming in pleasure, inadvertently grinding your centre against Clay’s erection. He moaned against you, the sound going straight to your clit, his hot breath tickling your skin.

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to have to pin you to the bed and fuck you so hard you won’t be walking for a week,” he hissed.

“Keep doing what?” you asked, feigning innocence and giving him a coquettish grin. “You mean _this_?” You rolled your hips, grinding against him again, payback for his earlier teasing.

He growled, the sound reverberating through his chest and lifted you from his lap, standing up with you in his arms. He turned and dropped you onto the bed, quickly divesting you of your underwear before turning his attention to his own clothing. You'd never seen anyone get undressed so quickly, his jeans and boxers flung across the room at an almost comedic speed. You were certain that in any other situation you'd have laughed and mocked his hurried actions, but finally seeing Clay in all his glory had rendered you unable to do anything but just stare at him. His whole body was just as lean and toned as his chest, his thick and straining cock jutting proudly and already leaking in eagerness. You raked your eyes over him, humming appreciatively.

“Seems like someone else has been hiding themselves beneath their clothes, too,” you commented.

“I’ve never hidden this,” Clay chuckled, sauntering over to you. “It's just that Shaun gets irked when anyone isn’t ‘appropriately attired’ in the common areas.” The mattress dipped beneath his weight as he crawled onto the bed, aligning himself so he fit against you between your thighs, the head of his cock pressing against your entrance. He gripped your wrists and pinned your arms above your head with the weight of his upper body. He gave you a cocky grin as you clenched and unclenched your hands, testing the grip.

“Well, I’m certainly pinned to the bed,” you purred. “Time to make good on the rest of your threat, Kaczmarek.”

Clay gave a low chuckle. “Careful what you wish for, sweetheart,” he breathed against your lips, pulling them away before you could make contact. He gave you one last smirk and rolled his hips forward, burying his entire length inside of you.

You cried out at the sensation of being completely full, a slight ache coming from being stretched around his generous girth. He wasted no time in setting up a brutal rhythm, his hips pounding into you. You raised your own to meet each thrust, drawing deep, guttural moans from his throat. Your breasts were scraping along his chest, your nipples stiffening further at their stimulation as you moaned lasciviously.

You were dying to touch him, your hands clenched into fists above your head. As if he had read your thoughts Clay released your wrists, one of his hands moving to grip the frame of the bed, the other tangling in your hair to bring your lips closer to his. Your hands came down to grip his back, nails making small half-moon indents in his skin as he kissed you.

You could feel your release building, getting closer and closer with each thrust, Clay’s cock caressing your slick walls deliciously. A string of nonsense and curses fell past your lips, begging Clay to go faster, harder, never to stop fucking you.

“You feel so damn good.” His voice was strained against your ear. “I want you to cum again for me.” He snaked a hand down between your sweaty bodies, fingers searching for your swollen bud to help bring you to orgasm.

The barest brush of his finger on your clit was all it took. You came hard, screaming out Clay's name and raking your nails down his back leaving deep, red marks in their wake. He followed you with his own release moments later, his cries muffled against your neck.

Neither of you moved for a while as you caught your breath. You ran your hand through his hair idly, enjoying the feel of him over you and his lips against your neck as he pressed lazy kisses there, his fingers tracing patterns against your skin.

“I told you I knew how to satisfy a woman,” he muttered after a while. You giggled.

“Who says I’m satisfied?” you teased. Clay lifted his head to look at you, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“I’d say you screaming loud enough to wake everyone in the building was a big hint,” he scoffed, a cheeky grin gracing his features.

“I wasn't _that_ loud...was I? Oh Christ, I’m not going to be able to show my face tomorrow,” you groaned, throwing your arm over your eyes. Clay laughed as he moved to stretch out next to you.

“Hey.” He gently tugged your arm away from your face, nudging your cheek so you looked at him. “Don’t worry about those guys, they probably didn’t hear anything. I'm sure they’re all heavy sleepers.” He pulled you towards him in a tender embrace and you happily snuggled closer, tangling your legs with his, a comfortable silence settling over the room.

“Have you two _quite_ finished? I'd like to get some sleep now,” Shaun's sarcastic drawl sounded through the wall.

“Oh my God, Shaun!” you cried, mortified.

Clay laughed uproariously and you scowled at his amusement. “I’m glad you find it funny, I'll never be able to look him in the eye again!”

He winked at you. “Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll make sure to use your room next time.”


End file.
